Modern business solutions not only connect people inside and outside the organization, they also give them context and insight which drives better decisions and boosts productivity. Thus, enhanced business solution platforms drive connections with people, with customers and with business partners across processes, data and the ecosystem in which organizations operate.
Traditional business solutions target a single workload or entire suites presenting integration challenges as the separate workload solutions rarely come from the same application vendor. The suites naturally deliver integration, but may not support workload-at-a-time implementations. Comprehensive enterprise resource planning (ERP) solutions such as Microsoft Dynamics® by Microsoft Corp. of Redmond, Wash. provide, for example, effective operation and collaboration paths for a variety of business operations. An integrated, efficient business solution aims to enable businesses to operate across locations and countries by standardizing processes, to provide visibility across organizations, and to simplify compliance with regulatory, industry standard, and similar entities.
As computing and networking technologies develop, users get used to newer and more enhanced ways of interaction with computing devices and applications such as various input mechanisms, presentation techniques, and comparable ones. For example, text based user interfaces, while being the norm a couple of decades ago, would not be acceptable to many users. Keyboard/mouse based input is also being replaced with natural input mechanisms such as gesture, eye tracking, voice commands, etc. Conventional business solutions may lack the ability to provide these interaction mechanisms in addition to their shortcomings in providing effective insights into business operations.